


She Was Blue

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: And Nathan, F/F, mentions of Chloe and Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	She Was Blue

Max sits upright in her bed with a silent scream. It was another nightmare about Chloe and the lighthouse. It had been a few weeks after she sacrificed Chloe for Arcadia Bay. After the funeral. After everything. Max swings her legs over the bed and gets up. She was still going to Blackwell, but she didn't get as bullied as much as before. Victoria was nice to her and gave her tissues when she started crying. Victoria and her have been really close lately. It was their way of coping. Victoria and her realized they had some things in common. They would have started dating, but they needed to sort things out. Max slowly walks to her guitar and picks it up. She plucks a few chords before setting the guitar back down. 

Knock knock. Max hastily wipes away the tears that went astray. She hurries over and opens the door. Victoria stands there with two hot chocolates and some horror movies. Particularly the ones on Warren's flash drive. Max's eyes widen and gestures for Victoria to come in. She does and sets the things down onto the coffee table. 

"Your little friend wanted me to visit you," Victoria says looking at the floor. Max snorts. Victoria's head snaps up.

"Where'd you really get it?" Max asks. Victoria sighs.

"I had Nathan go into his room and get the drive," she replies. Max giggles before grabbing her laptop and sitting on the couch. Victoria smiles and joins her. Even though Chloe is gone, Max feels like it'll be okay.


End file.
